Chiller Part Nine: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme
by Gillen1962
Summary: Tom and Carol meet. TJ appears on Good Morning Port Charles and earns Kristina's ire. Soumia, Anna and Hajar work with Kevin and Jennifer to recover the Ice Princess Formula. Lucky and Monica discuss Sage. Jason and the Biker Gang for a ride and Aidan get dessert with Breakfast


_Chiller Part Nine: Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme._

Detective Valerie Spencer stepped between Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Ambassador Alexandria Quartermaine and realized she was standing between a cyclone and a tornado.

"I demand to see my daughter." Alexandria said.

"She is Sage Alcazar not your daughter" answered Monica

"Dr. Quartermaine, do you have any proof of this? Has the girl said she is Sage?" Valerie asked.

Monica shook her head. "No, she thinks she is Fatima Quartermaine."

Detective Harrison Chase looked at Monica. "I am sorry then Dr. Quartermaine, but it seems that the Ambassador is correct."

Tom Hardy thought quickly and said. "Ambassador, would it be all right if I examined Fatima one more time, she did take a bad fall when she fainted."

Alexandria began to object but Tom added. "You and Detective Spencer are welcome to come with me; I just want to make sure she is okay."

Alexandria nodded. "Fine."

Dillon, Monica and Ned waited in the foyer of the Quartermaine Mansion with increasing frustration for nearly twenty minutes. Then the trio came back down accompanied by Fatima and Ned's wife Olivia. Fatima walked over to Dillon and said. "I am so sorry to have caused trouble."

"You caused nothing of the kind." Dillon said with a smile. "I hope we can have coffee again soon."

"Me too."

Alexandria huffed and said. "Come on it is late let's let these people get some sleep they are clearly over stressed."

She led Fatima out of the house followed by the police.

Dillon all but screamed. "We need to do something."

Ned was on his phone. "Curtis, I hate to wake you so late, but I need ELQ Security, a full team, airports, bus depots, trains stations and the Malkooth Embassy, If Ambassador Quartermaine, her daughter or anyone else tries to leave town I want to know about it."

He hung up "At least we will be able to track movement."

Monica nodded. "But we need to show she is Sage, and she does not even remember it, and this, this opens up so much more."

"What do you mean?" Asked Olivia.

Dillon sighed. "Sage has been dead for years. What Monica means is if she could come back, how can we be sure any one is dead? Emily, AJ, Uncle Alan, my father, Georgie. How many people did Helena Cassadine and Alexandria Quartermaine steal from us?"

"Exactly" Said Monica

"One step at a time. We need to prove she is Sage and we should do so before Skye gets here with Lila Rae, I would hate to drag them all the way here only to be disappointed." Said Ned.

"How do we prove that she is though?" asked Dillon.

"DNA" said Tom. "We compare her DNA to Lila Rae's."

"Oh, and how do we do that? You think Alexandria is going to let us take a DNA sample?" Dillon snapped.

Tom smiled and reached into his bag he took a plastic bag with a tongue depressor in it and held it up. "She already did."

Dillon did not bother to sleep, and his co-anchor at Good Morning Port Charles, Lulu Falconeri noticed it as they sat in front at their assignment desks in front of the cameras and the clock in front of the, ticked down to less than one minute till airtime.

"Long night?" She asked smiling

"You do not know how long. "Dillon said. "But there is a story behind it that will be big."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"I need more information first, but when it comes it will be huge."

"oh, come on Tea" Said Lulu with a smile. Dillon considered telling her but held his tongue as TJ Ashford and Molly Cassadine entered the studio.

"Our guests are here' He said smiling. "Later."

As Molly and TJ walked across the studio floor to greet Lulu and Dillon, Molly said. "Are you sure about this? I know I set it up but if you don't feel right about it."

"I feel more than right about it" TJ Said. "People cannot keep getting away with stuff like that."

A bleary-eyed Tom Hardy sat across from a slightly hung over Elizabeth Webber, picking at his Feta Cheese Eggs, while Aidan and Jake argued over how much syrup was appropriate for pancakes.

Kelly's diner on a Saturday Morning was busy. There were families and couples, folks getting an early start on their day and a few wrapping up a long night out. Tom and Elizabeth were part of that second group. He had not left the Q mansion till after three PM and his head had barely hit the pillow before his alarm had rang waking him for his breakfast with his niece.

Elizabeth had gotten home a little after one and after some marital fun with Franco had finally fallen asleep at two only to be awaken by Aidan having a nightmare at four.

Cameron and Franco both looking more rested than Liz and Tom were at the counter begging Nini to make them a pot of Turkish Coffee even though it was only supposed to be on the night menu.

"And if I do this for you, what about the others who ask" The old man said with a smile.

"Charge them double' Said Cameron with a smile.

"Hah. Nini said smiling. "Go, go sit with your family. I will see what I can do."

Cam and Franco hi fived each other and joined the larger table.

"Did you get your coffee?" Elizabeth asked as they sat.

"Of course," Said Franco. "They love me."

Nisida breezed by and even though she was balancing four plates on her arm managed to tussle Cam's hair

"Yeah it's you they love" He said to Franco smiling.

Every inch of Jordan Ashford wanted to be with TJ at the Outback Studios, but she knew that their differences on his recent arrest would only be exasperated by her being there. Instead she stood outside of Kelly's Diner waiting for Harrison Chase and Valerie Spencer to join her to speak with Franco Baldwin.

Not that she was not concerned by the murders that had brought her here. Quite the contrary, the idea that yet another serial killer was loose in Port Charles was pushing her to her limits. As she paced in front of the diner, she spotted the City Planner Sly Eckhart out for a run.

"Good Morning Detective" The small blond-haired man with coke bottle glasses said to her.

"Hello and please Sly for the 99th time it's Jordan."

He had pulled up next to her and took a bottle of water from a hip pouch and took a swig. "You are out and about early."

She laughed. "Have not been home yet"

"Oh, a case?"

She nodded. "Another murder last night, been working with Chase and Spencer all night."

Sly smiled. "They are good cops; I am sure between the three of you this will be solved soon."

"I sure hope so' Jordan said. "Hey, do you jog here every morning?"

"Yes, earlier than this during the week."

Jordan nodded. "Do me a favor keep an eye out. I am not sure I know what I am looking for but if you see something."

He finished for her as he began to jog away "Say Something?"

"Exactly" Jordan said with a smile. Sly waved and moved on.

"it is far too early to begin work, it is barbaric" Complained Hajar Garshallah as she, and Soumia Al-Fayheed doubled checked the lab equipment in the basement lab of Soumia and Lucky's house.

"It is after ten." Said Soumia as she sipped a cup of coffee.

"Which is not nearly noon, which is when work should begin." Hajar countered.

Soumia had literally known Hajar since before the younger woman was born. Soumia's mother had been the cook at Hajar's parents' home in Tunis. Soumia had been nearly three when Madame Garshallah, had given birth to her youngest child.

The two had grown together playing in the kitchen, of the elaborate Garshallah home, the difference of course was at the end of the day Hajar went upstairs to the nursery and Soumia and her mother went down the road to the small servants cottage that they shared with her father, Professor Ali Garshallah's chauffer and Soumia's brother, the even then bitter Muhammed.

Professor Garshallah had home schooled all of his children, using both himself and tutors. Hajar was to be no exception but her siblings were all more than ten years older than she and so her father had decided that, the till then uneducated Soumia was to be her school companion, And so Soumia who would have been barely literate left to her families economic status received the same education as the wealthy youngest daughter of the renowned economist and scorn of the largest Olive groves in Tunisia.

Both young women had been awarded full scholarships to MIT and because of their involvement, on opposite sides of the Velvet Revolution of the Arab spring, which had brought democracy to Tunisia, the first Arab nation to become such, they had come to the attention of the World Security Bureau.

When Frisco Jones himself had pitched the idea to both girls. Soumia, needing the job and wanting the adventure had jumped at the chance. The more financially secure Hajar had accepted the position of consultant.

Since then they had worked together on a number of projects, most recently the infamous Mecca Mission which had almost led to Lucky's beheading when Hajar had given up his identity in order to ensure her own safety. Her excuse, which Lucky did not believe and which Soumia held with suspicions was that she knew that Annie Donnelly was nearby and would save Lucky. She was of course correct, But Annie's involvement had not been part of the mission briefing so Hajar had played a dangerous hunch at best.

Soumia's memories of her friend were interrupted by the ringing doorbell. Hajar, who had never had to answer a door on her own ignored it. Soumia listened till she heard Annie's footsteps across the kitchen floor heading towards the door.

A moment later Annie led her godmother and Supervisor Anna Devane, Jennifer Hutchinson, Liesl Obrecht and Brooke Bentley down the stairs into the lab.

"Where is Luke? You said Luke would be here? Who are these women?" An Agitated Jennifer kept asking.

Brooke spoke to her soothingly. "It is all right dear. He will be here, relax, we are your friends."

As Soumia helped Jennifer into a chair the doorbell rang again.

"Dr. Jeckel I would assume" said Annie as she raced up the stairs.

"Annie, find another nickname for Kevin." Anna yelled.

"Yes, Aunt Anna"

Jason Morgan tried to note the names of the seven biker members of Quantrill's Raiders that Jeb and Col. Lee introduced him to, though he knew it would be fruitless. It would take time to learn them all.

"Good to meet you in person Morgan" Said one. "And even better to meet you now than when I was running for the Zarracha's"

Jason laughed. "That was a long time ago for both of us Brother."

"So, you don't work for Sonny anymore?" The man asked.

"We are partners in Corinthos Construction, but we are both out of the business" Jason answered.

"If you're partners why is it Corinthos Construction?"

Jason cocked his head. He had never thought of that. He smiled and shrugged then changed the topic. "So, I never been out towards Attica on a bike before, is it a good run?"

Jeb answered. "Yep and we end at the old cemetery behind the prison. A chance to pay our respects to the guys who never get to go home."

"Sounds good" Said Jason getting on his bike and firing up the engine. "Let's ride then."

"We're waiting for one more." Said Col Lee. He looked down the road "And here he comes."

The rider pulled up next to Jeb and took his helmet off. He looked over at Jason and held out his hand. "Good to see you again Jason."

Jason sucked in a breath "Yea, good to see you again too Dr. Webber."

Steven Lars laughed. "We're riding together call me Steve."

Alice Gunderson led Lucky into the Living room of the Quartermaine mansion. "Dr. Q and Mr. Ned will be down in a minute, Agent Spencer, can I pour you a cup of coffee while you wait?"

Lucky smiled it had been a long time since he had first been in the Q mansion, but it never failed to impress. While the Cassadine Home of Wyndemere was early Gothic, the Q Mansion was midcentury American Victorian, it felt like a home, even if a super-rich one, while Wyndemere felt like a castle an unwelcoming one.

Lucky glanced at the mantle over the fireplace and saw the picture of Lila, and knew the reason this still felt like a home, her spirit never left.

"If it's still in the white pot by the wet bar, Alice I can get it myself." Lucky said smiling

Alice nodded. "It is, cream and sugar are there as well." She gave a small bow, then turned. And said. "Have you spoken to Mister Luke recently?"

Lucky smiled, her crush on his father never faded. "Yes, Alice, right after I got home from Malkooth. He was very annoyed that he and Tracy missed all the fun.

"I am sure he was. "She said. "May I ask if he plans on returning for your wedding to Dr. Al-Fayheed?"

Lucky smiled. "He said, and I quote: I am not ready to come back to Port Chuckles yet, but I will be there and you two will know it,"

"Which means?"

"Which means he is Luke being Luke"

Alice smiled and turned to leave just as Monica and Ned walked into the room. "May I get you folks anything?" She asked.

"I'm good Alice, thank you." Said Monica

"I'll get my own coffee, thanks Alice" Said Ned.

Alice nodded and closed the door behind her.

Lucky began to speak but Monica stopped him. "Hold on" She said. "You have been home for months, but this is the first time you have been here since you got back." She opened up her arms and Lucky stepped into her hug. "Welcome home Lucky, it seems like only yesterday that you and Emily were dragging Foster and Annabelle through the rose garden."

Lucky smiled as he stepped back. "Those were the days"

Ned shook his hand. "Grab a seat, you are not going to want to be standing for this."

Lucky sat down and said. "What is going on? You were very vague in your phone call."

Ned nodded and looked at Monica who spoke. "I understand that you have become friendly with Fatima, the woman Alexandria claims is her daughter."

"Well a little, she is more Soumia's friend than mine, they go to Mosque together often. She seems very separate from everything that her mother is up to."

Ned smiled. "She should since Alexandria is not her mother."

"She told Soumia she was adopted. What's this about?"

Monica took a deep breath. "She was here at the house last night, Dillon brought her home to show her the place. She had some kind of a spell and fainted. Dillon removed her face veil."

"Oh" Lucky said raising an eyebrow.

"Lucky, once we saw her face there was no mistake, Fatima is Sage Alcazar."

"So, TJ, are you saying that the police assaulted you for no reason?" Dillon asked as he moved to the second part of his interview with TJ Ashford. He glanced at the clock noting how long they had before a break and slipped his hand over the button on his laptop that would tell the control room to hold the break if TJ" s answers ran long.

"Well first off Dillon, they were not the Port Charles Police Department, the officers belong to a private security firm, paid for by the residents of the Harbor View Section of town and sanction as peace officers by the PCPD. But yes, they did assault me for no reason."

TJ looked out over Dillon's shoulder off the set and saw Alexis Davis, his attorney and Molly's mother standing next to her. He had not expected her here but was pleased to see her.

"The Official statement from the Officers Union is that you were resisting TJ." Said Lulu.

"Resisting what?"

"Arrest?" She added.

"They never said that I was under arrest, and I had done nothing wrong to be arrested for any way. I was simply WWB."

"WWB?" asked Dillon

"Walking While Black." TJ asserted. "I was a young black man, in a hoodie, in a white neighborhood. That was the only crime I committed."

"So, you believe this was racially motivated?" Lulu Asked.

"Yes. There is no other logical explanation."

"I understand that the police did not file chargers against you?" Dillon added.

"They couldn't I had not done anything wrong."

"Why were you in the area TJ?" Lulu asked.

TJ looked at her, thought for a moment and said. "I don't need to answer that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Lulu, but it is the same as the security officers asking me. I don't need to tell you, or them or any one why I am in one neighborhood and not another. I was there, and not doing anything wrong. My reasons for being there are of no consequences."

"But if you are unwilling to explain why you are in the area don't you think that the police have a right to be suspicious?" Dillon asked.

TJ leaned back in the chair a little. "No. No, I don't think they have the right to be suspicious. I was the one attacked, they need to explain to me why they attacked me. Here, let me put it this way, a few months ago my girlfriend' sister was attacked by a group of thugs while in Sonyea. What was done to her was barbaric and violent. She is a white girl, of all the questions that the police and the press asked her about they attack, no one ever asked her. What were you doing there?" He paused "Now the attack that I suffered in no way can compare to the attack that she went through, and we just thank God every day that she is recovering, but I was attacked, why ask me why I was there."

"You cannot seriously be comparing a group of rapists to a pair of security guards protecting a neighborhood?" Lulu commented.

"I am comparing a group of thugs to another group of thugs." TJ answered.

Elizabeth finished her third cup of coffee and looked out at the crowded restaurant. "Well" She said to no one in particular there goes that family breakfast."

"Why's that Mommy?" Aidan asked.

She smiled at her youngest son. "Well Franco moved over to the Table with Detectives Ashford and Chase to help them out and Uncle Tom went over to speak with that Lady who came in, and your brother Cam is at the counter talking to Nisida every time she gets a three second rest and now Jake has run off to the back room with Mister Nini to watch the soccer match on TV, so I am totally without a breakfast date."

"Except for me"

"Oh" Elizabeth said putting on a big smile. "Would a handsome young man like you really want to be seen with his withered old crone of a Mom."

"Sure, I would." Aidan said smiling.

Elizabeth sucked in the side of her face and thought did he just agree I 'm a crone? She smiled and tussled his hair "Well then, since you are the only gentlemen that stayed with his poor old Mom, I think that deserves a dessert."

"At Breakfast!"

"At Breakfast" Elizabeth repeated smiling.

Elizabeth glanced over at both her husband and her uncle. While she was never happy when the PCPD asked Franco for anything, it was the woman sitting with her Uncle that worried her this morning. She was slightly older than Elizabeth and had a cold and demanding air about her. As if she always got her own way and when she did not, she changed the rules.

Tom Hardy nodded his head as politely as he could. "I see Dr Cressman, where you are going and I can stand back and appreciate the scholarly attempt, but I am sorry I just cannot support conversion therapy on any level, particularly in a case where the patient has undergone transition surgery."

"I am not looking to use the therapy on someone who is that far gone." Said Carol Cressman. "What I am saying is that someone who underwent conversion therapy was in part admitting that their condition was an illness."

"Were they? Or were they simply giving into pressure?' Tom Countered.

"Hmm" She nodded. "Okay very well. Let's take a step back from the matter of Homosexuality or even Gender Dysphoria and instead address any other mental illness. Can a person with say Bipolar disorder or even someone who is a sociopath fool the general population into believing that they do not have a mental illness."

"Yes of course. I would give you that and even go one step further and say that they can often fool themselves."

Carol nodded at Tom. "Is it safe to say then that a percentage of the sociopathic population so successfully fools the general population that they go undiagnosed?"

"Yes."

"Then why not accept that the Transgender population has successfully fooled the general population into believing that they do not have a mental illness."

"Because Doctor you are making the wrong comparison. Can a person born without an arm fool the general population into believing that they have an arm?

"Of course not."

"Because like Transgender people they are born that way." Said Tom Flatly.

"Then why must a transgender person undergo therapy before conversion? If I am missing an arm, they do not make me get mental health counseling before getting a prosthetic."

Tom shook his head. "No because no one fakes missing an arm, well, it is not common to fake not having an arm, I never want to say no one, but there are people who suffer from gender dysphoria without being transgender."

Carol cocked an eyebrow "Oh really?" She sat back in the chair and smiled slightly "Enlighten me Doctor this is new to me."

"Sure." Tom answered. "Can we agree that mental illness in all of its many forms, manifest itself along a scale. Some people with Depression are so crippled by it that they can barely get out of bed, others appear to function normally but suffer inside?"

"Yes of course."

"Can we also agree that people can manifest what may be symptoms of mental illness without actually being mentally ill?"

"How so?"

"Depression is the easiest example. I was depressed when my Father died. I remained depressed for a little more than a year, but I was not clinically depressed, I did not develop the mental health issue of depression."

"Hmmm"

"Or" Said Tom. "Take my nephew the semi-notorious Franco Baldwin. He was diagnosed as a psychopath and exhibited all of the tell-tale signs of one, but it turned out he had a brain tumor the size of a lemon pressing on the impulse control center of his brain. Once the tumor was removed, he no longer had the traits of a psychopath."

"Okay point made but how does this relate to Gender Dysphoria?" Carol asked.

"I would argue that Gender Dysphoria slides a scale as well, a man posing as a woman on a sex chat site likely suffers from a mild, form of Gender Dysphoria as much as one who dresses as a woman, or may express the desire to live as a woman. But on the other hand, there are people who are generally born believing they are, for lack of a better word, trapped in the wrong sex, the therapy helps us be sure that we know the difference. It is not, in my opinion so much to test the patient as protect the doctors."

"So, you are assuming people are born incorrectly."

"Dr Cressman, we are all born incorrectly one way or the other."

Three tables away Franco Baldwin took a swig of Orange Juice and nodded. "I am sorry to hear there was another body."

"Yes, just last night" Said Chase.

"I have an alibi Detective" Franco said warily.

Jordan smiled. "Glad to hear but don't need to hear it. We didn't ask to meet with you because we thought you were a suspect Franco, I asked to meet with you to see if you could help us profile one?"

With Brooke Bentley holding her hand, and the soothing sounds of Soumia's memory machine humming softly in her ears, Kevin Collins slowly put Jennifer Hutchinson in a hypnotic trance. "Do you feel relaxed?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Am I speaking with Laura Webber?"

"Yes"

Kevin nodded at Soumia who asked. "Is Jennifer Hutchinson there as well?"

"I'm afraid."

"Jennifer?" Soumia asked.

"Yes."

"It is okay dear, you are safe. Just stay relaxed. You will be okay in just a little while. We need to speak with Laura for just one minute dear then this will all be over."

"Laura?" Asked Kevin.

"Yes."

"Laura, do you remember the Island?"

"The Cassadines?"

"Yes, Laura, Cassadine Island." Kevin said.

Soumia nodded at Hajar who double checked the recorder and mouthed. "It's on, we are getting this."

"Luke saved the world." She said

"You all did. You helped a lot, Laura."

"Thank you."

Kevin took a long slow breath. "In the end it was you who had the formula"

"Yes, for that awful Ice Princess. Robert made me burn it."

Kevin nodded slowly. "Yes, but you read it, first didn't you?"

"A lot of numbers and then a list of things."

"Laura, I want you to think very deeply, to move your mind back to the moment that you read the formula. Can you see it?"

"Yes"

The room collectively held its breath.

"Laura? Can you read me the paper? Can you read me the ice princess formula?"

Slowly the words came.

"Where in the hell is Obrecht?" Shouted Alexandria Quartermaine. She yelled so loud that Arthur Cabot and Grant Putman both took a step back.

"She left the other night Ambassador." Cabot said.

"I know that you simpering idiot, I said goodbye to her. I assumed however that she returned to Spoon Island, but my sources say she is nowhere to be found."

"And you need her?"

"No, moron I just felt like asking where she is." Alexandria said barely holding her anger. "YES, I need her. Go find her."

"Yes Ambassador." Said Grant.

"Not you. You need to finish your plans for Dr. Garshallah. "

"They are in place."

Alexandria sat down on the couch in the living room of the Taub mansion. "Hmmm. Cabot get Dunbar on a video call. I have an idea."

"And that would be?" Asked Putman.

"I have a need for Obrecht to deal with this matter concerning Fatima. We also need Dr. Garshallah for the formula. And we wish to keep Anna Devane and her band of do-gooders occupied."

"Yes. So?"

"So, Mr. Putman as the toast goes. Confusion to our enemies. "

Jason stood next to Steven Webber his head bowed as Colonel Lee led the bikers in a prayer at the graves of the nameless men buried behind Attica Prison. When he finished, Steven turned to Jason and said. "You were inside."

"Yes."

"Michael was attacked."

"Yeah."

"He was lucky you were there; it would have gotten worse and worse for him. Most guys don't have the kind of protection you afforded him."

"Is that how you hooked up with these guys?"

"It is how my eyes were opened to what is going on in the world. Men like these guys, candidates like Charlie Holt, political movements like the New Wave, all are trying to restore our country to the way America should always be."

"I never get political." Jason said.

"It's time you did Jason, there is a civil war brewing in this country and men like you are going to need to choose sides eventually."

"Maybe"

Jason saw the large Harley pull up and the tall well-built man climb off the bike and walk over to Jeb. He leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Jeb picked up his head and nodded over towards Jason and Steven. The man walked over

He held out his hand. "Jason, Steven. I'm Billy Murray the President of the Raiders. Nice to meet you both"

The two shook hands with him. Billy turned to Steven. "My Uncle Carl says that you are doing great work over at Mercy Hospital."

Steven Lars smiled. "Does he? I have to admit, I have not met him yet, but I do know that Murray-Walker is doing amazing things in changing the reputation of Mercy."

"Good to hear, but all that stuff is too high brow for me" Billy said smiling.

Jason could tell he was lying but remained silent. He turned to Jason and grinned "And look at you Morgan out from under the thumb of that little greaser at last."

"I was never under any one's thumb" said Jason in an eerily neutral tone.

Murray sized him. "No, I don't suppose you were. Mind you I kind of regret Sonny's downfall. At least he kept this town locked down from undesirables. Did you hear there are a group of Vietnamese moving in on the numbers racket in both Charles Street and Sonyea? Damn I thought we got rid of those folks back in 68."

"I don't really keep up with the business anymore" Said Jason.

Murray took a step back and sucked in his lip. "Really? I heard that you and Sonny were all over Eastern Europe."

Jason shrugged. "My girl is Albanian, and I had a little side trip recently to Malkooth but other than that I barely know anything about that world."

Murray looked at him and smiled. "Well All I know is that they have some beautiful pootang in that area."

He slapped Jason on the shoulder. "Anyway, I wanted to thank you both for riding with us today to pay our respects."

"My pleasure" said Steven.

Jason just nodded.

Murray looked. "I think you guys are a good fit with us. Come on back to Devil's and let's get a drink and talk some more."

Lucky looked back and forth between Monica and Ned. "Are you positive?"

"Yes." Monica said

"Is she still here?"

"No Alexandria came and collected her" Ned answered.

"And she went?"

"She does not know she is Sage" Monica replied.

"But you do?"

"Lucky I am as sure that she is Sage as I am that you are you." Monica replied, "And we are taking steps to prove it."

"How?"

"Tom was here, and he got a swab from inside her cheek while he was examining her." Ned said.

"DNA" replied Lucky. "But isn't her whole family dead?"

"Is any one really dead anymore?" Said Monica looking at the mantle and centering on the picture of Emily.

Lucky was not sure how to answer that. Ned stepped in and said. "We called Skye; she is returning home with Lila Rae."

"Who would be Sage's cousin. Yeah that would be enough to show her to be an Alcazar, wasn't Sage arrested as a juvenile for those pictures of Georgie?"

Ned shrugged. "I don't remember, why?"

"Once you have her DNA that is likely enough to be able to get her fingerprints. The DNA will match her as an Alcazar and the prints would confirm that she is Sage. "

"Good point." Ned added. "I have to tell you Lucky I am still trying to figure out why."

Lucky shook his head. "We would need to ask Alexandria."

"Can you?" Monica asked. "She has diplomatic immunity."

"Yes, for crimes, but Malkooth is a member nation of the WSB protectorate so I can question her. Frankly though she is not going to give us any information."

"She has to" Snapped Monica. "What if there are others? What if she has Georgie? Or Emily? Or AJ?"

"I don't know if that is likely Monica." Said Lucky softly.

"How likely is it that anyone comes back from the dead Lucky? I've seen Edward and AJ, Lesley and Jason and Robin and even your Mother, Father and YOU be reported dead and pop up alive. You have no way of knowing who she has in that embassy. You have no way of knowing how many of our loved ones we have been told are dead, are still out there alive."

Lucky reached out and put his hand on Monica's lap. She clasped her hand down on his and pressed with all her strength. "Lucky, I have buried so many people I love. So many members of this once great family. How do I know? My son, my daughters. Lucky how Do I know!"

Kristina Davis-Corinthos walked along the docks of Port Charles fuming. Once again Molly was upstaging her, this time using her boyfriend's attack to down play the attack on her. How dare she. And it seemed her mother was once again running to Molly's side to protect her from her own horrible instincts.

Kristina picked her head up and noticed she was near the gang plank of the Haunted Star. Maybe seeing Ethan would cheer her up. She started up the plank only to be stopped halfway up

"I'm sorry miss, we are not open yet"

Kristina looked up "Hi. I am a friend of Ethan's"

"Don Murray back of house manager nice to meet you. Ethan is not here right now."

Kristina pouted. "Oh, darn. I wanted to grab a cup of coffee and talk with someone."

"Well there is a pot of coffee at the bar. And I am due a break,"

She smiled. He was cute. "Okay."

Tom Hardy found Carol Cressman to be both attractive and annoying. "Dr. Cressman"

"Carol"

"Carol, I find this all fascinating, but I am still not sure what it is you want me to do?"

"My husband underwent conversion therapy" She said softly. "Then regressed and went and had transition surgery."

"And?" Tom said.

"And now he is being sued for malpractice for non-treatment of his mental illness and I wish you to testify that there is a possibility he neglected to treat himself and therefore is culpable."

Tom laughed. "Yeah I don't think so. First off I do not agree."

"How can you not agree when you yourself said that sometimes the patient with Gender Dysphoria is truthfully mentally ill."

"That is not quite what I said."

"Will you examine my husband?" Carol asked.

Tom felt bad for the woman. "And if I did and determined that She is not mentally ill?"

Carol nodded. "We would deal with your testimony then based on what it is. I would need to enter you into the court record one way or the other."

"And your former spouse would agree with this examination" Tom asked.

"He would be court ordered if need be." Carol said.

"I would need her to be willing."

"HE might if you were the doctor, that is why I came to you."

"Do I know HER?" Tom asked

"Dr Terrance Randolph. I think you call him Terry." Carol said flatly

Tom glanced over at his niece Elizabeth and felt his stomach flip

In Soumia's lab, Hajar clicked off the tape recorder as Kevin spoke softly to Jennifer.

"Laura, thank you. Now I need you to do one more thing for me okay?"

"Yes"

"I want you to go and rest. Sleep take a nice long nap. Can you do that?"

"Yes" the girl answered.

The group watched as she drifted off. Then Soumia spoke "Jennifer, are you awake."

The young woman's eyes blinked, and she said. "Yes." She looked around and saw Brooke.

"Oh Miss Bentley, where am I?'

"It's okay dear. It is going to be all right." Brooke said.

Soumia nodded. "Jennifer why don't you and Ms. Bentley head upstairs and have some tea. Annie will show you where the kitchen is,"

Anna Devane smiled and added. "Obrecht, why don't you go with them?"

"But I may be of help here." Liesel said.

"Yeah. I think I want you as far away from the Ice Princess formula as I can get you at this point" Anna said wrinkling her nose.

"I'll come with you ladies; this part is above my head as well." Kevin said

When the foursome had left, Anna turned to Hajar and Soumia and said. "We have it"

Hajar nodded. "Yes. I need to review it and catalogue some of these chemical ingredients but yes we now have the ability, given a satellite and a power source to seed a Laser beam propelled though a diamond up and back to earth to control weather patterns."

Soumia smiled. "Well we do not have the ability yet" She corrected her friend who snarled. "But we have the formula. We have the Ice Princess Formula."


End file.
